Formidable
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Séparément ils étaient minables, ensemble ils étaient formidables.


Oui, je sais mon dernier OS musical était aussi sur une chanson de Stromae mais ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à avoir pensé à House et Cuddy en entendant le refrain de 'Formidable'? Si je suis la seule, alors je suis désolée de vous embêter.

Mais voilà je me suis imaginé House aussi minable que Stromae dans son clip, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ^^.

(Un dernier détail, c'est après la rupture et c'est House qui 'chante')

Bonne lecture ,

Ciao )

* * *

Cuddy était à cette fête, à vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle n'était pas obligée d'être là et la seule chose dont elle avait envie pour le moment c'était de se cacher sous sa couette. C'était Wilson qui l'avait convaincue que ce gala pourrait lui changer les idées, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment, tout le monde lui demandait où était House, sans savoir qu'ils avaient rompu la veille.

Elle restait pour faire plaisir à Wilson et surtout pour éviter de s'inquiéter pour House, où pouvait-il être ? Est-ce qu'il se faisait du mal ? Elle essayait de ne surtout pas penser à ça, sinon c'était certain elle retournerait chez lui en courant pour s'en assurer. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse ça, ce qu'elle avait fait hier était ce qui était le mieux. Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Soudain un vacarme se fît entendre et House titubant entra dans la salle en chantant enfin plus en hurlant. Il avait l'air ivre au dernier degré et tout le monde regardait en sa direction maintenant.

Formidable, formidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable  
Nous étions formidables  
Formidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable  
Nous étions formidables

IL commença à crier ces quelques phrases toujours la démarche peu assurée. Cuddy savait qu'il parlait d'elle, d'eux. Et il n'avait pas tord. Il se déplaçait péniblement dans la salle de gala à la recherche de la doyenne. Elle se cacha dans un coin où elle pouvait voir sans être vu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve.

Eh bébé, oups : mademoiselle  
Je vais pas vous draguer, promis, juré  
J'suis célibataire et depuis hier putain  
J'peux pas faire d'enfant mais bon c'est pas... eh revient !  
5 minutes quoi j't'ai pas insulté, j'suis poli, courtois  
Et un peu fort bourré et pour les mecs comme moi  
Vous avez autre chose à faire, vous m'auriez vu hier  
Oui j'étais formidable.

IL avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'une brune qui était de dos en passant que c'était Cuddy mais quand elle s'était retournée il s'était rendue compte que c'était une jeune adolescente.

'Je ne peux pas faire d'enfant', House le savait depuis 20 ans environs et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais proposé à Cuddy d'être son donneur, mais cette fois là quand elle était venue sans son bureau pour le remercier, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé lui courir après pour lui proposer son sperme. Mais ça n'aurait servit à rien, ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon vu qu'il était stérile, ça n'aurait été qu'un échec de plus pour la doyenne. Et il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça.

Cuddy toujours dissimulée derrière une petite foule de gens, ferma les yeux et laissa tomber quelques larmes à la révélation de House. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce bébé aux yeux bleus et savoir que tous ses espoirs n'avaient en réalité jamais eu lieux d'être, c'était affreux.

Formidable, formidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable  
Nous étions formidables  
Formidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable  
Nous étions formidables

House tournait toujours à la recherche de Cuddy, poussant les gens, vérifiant que chaque femme n'était pas elle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était là, il fallait qu'il la trouve. Elle avait toujours été formidable avec lui, elle comprenait ses problèmes, le laissait seul quand il avait besoin, elle savait toujours comme réagir face à lui, comme le calmer, l'amadouer. Il avait besoin d'elle. Quand il était minable, elle était là pour lui. Toujours. Après sa jambe, Stacy était partie, pas elle. Après ses hallucinations, elle avait été là. Après Trenton… Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Et lui n'avait pas été là pour elle. Il était vraiment minable.

Eh tu t'es regardé, tu t'crois beau  
Parce que tu t'es marié,  
Mais c'est qu'un anneau mec, t'emballes pas,  
Elle va t'larguer comme elles font chaque fois

Wilson venait de l'attraper par l'épaule dans l'espoir de le faire sortir mais il s'était défait de son emprise. Le fait que Sam ait accepté sa demande pour finir énervait encore plus House car depuis Wilson se prenait pour l'expert en relation de couple. Alors qu'il avait été divorcé plusieurs fois. House profitait d'être bourré pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Sam allait finir par partir, c'était certain, toutes les femmes de l'oncologue femmes étaient parties.

Et puis l'autre fille tu lui en a parlé?  
Si tu veux je lui dis comme ça c'est réglé  
Et au p'tit aussi, enfin si vous en avez  
Attends 3 ans, 7 ans et là vous verrez  
Si c'est formidable.

'L'autre fille' c'était Amber. Il savait que Wilson avait été plus amoureux d'Amber qu'il ne le serait jamais de Sam. Elle était un bouche trou pour combler l'absence de la plus jeune. Et si elle venait à l'apprendre, elle n'apprécierait pas du tout. Et il savait que Wilson évitait subtilement le sujet depuis le début. House ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire. Il n'aimait pas Sam de toute façon.

Formidable, formidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable  
Nous étions formidables  
Formidable  
Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable  
Nous étions formidables

Wilson regardait House faire impuissant. Il cherchait lui aussi Cuddy du regard maintenant, elle était la seule à pourvoir arrêter ça. Mais House n'avait pas tord, tout le monde à l'hôpital se demandait ce que Cuddy, une doyenne respectée et aimée, faisait avec le médecin le plus détesté de l'hôpital. Cependant toutes les infirmières étaient d'accord sur un point Cuddy le rendait plus gentil, moins agressif. Et même si ils étaient un étrange assemblage, ils fonctionnaient parfaitement bien tout les deux. Ils étaient formidables.

Et petite au pardon : petit  
Tu sais dans la vie y'a ni méchant ni gentil  
Si maman est chiante c'est qu'elle a peur d'être mamie  
Si papa trompe maman c'est parce que maman vieillit  
Pourquoi t'es tout rouge? Beh reviens gamin

House avait encore une fois accosté un enfant, dire ses quatre vérités à quelqu'un était son passe temps favori, mais généralement il ne s'attaquait pas aux enfants. Là il lui avait fait peur et le petit garçon était parti se cacher dans les jambes de sa mère qui, elle, dévisageait l'homme à côté d'elle maintenant.

Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous? A me regarder comme un singe, vous  
Ah oui vous êtes saint vous  
Bande de macaques !  
Donnez moi un bébé singe, il sera formidable.

Les gens avait formé un cercle autour de House et le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de pitié. Il était là comme une bête de foire comme si jamais personne à cette fête n'avait vu un homme avec le cœur brisé. Cuddy depuis sa cachette pouvait voir que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de House, elle ne savait même pas si il s'en rendait compte mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour le rejoindre. House au milieu du cercle s'arrêta quand il remarqua sa présence.

Elle l'inspecta un moment, il était blessé à l'œil il avait du se battre dans un quelconque bar avant de venir. Il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, il n'avait pas sa canne avec lui ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cuddy pouvait lire la tristesse dans ses yeux, la même expression que quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait halluciné, la même qu'il avait eu à Trenton quand il avait compris que il n'y avait plus d'espoir entre eux, la même que la veille quand elle l'avait quitté. Cette expression lui brisait le cœur et lui retournait l'estomac à chaque fois.

Elle lui tendit la main, elle savait qu'il viendrait et ils pourraient sortir. Et effectivement il s'approcha et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« Viens, on rentre. » Dit-elle simplement. Il hocha la tête et la suivie sagement.

Peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver chez lui, elle l'amena chez elle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Elle lui fît signe de s'asseoir sur la baignoire. Elle soigna sa blessure à l'œil. Quand elle eu fini, sans prévenir House l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer contre lui, il n'essaya même pas d'enfuir sa tête dans son décolleté il se contenta de la poser un peu plus bas. Il avait juste besoin d'elle, de la sentir contre lui comme avant. Elle avait bien compris ça et elle passa les bras autour des ses épaules pour le serrer un peu plus contre elle, en le berçant légèrement. Faut croire qu'elle aussi elle en avait besoin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle avait besoin de lui et lui avait besoin d'elle. Il avait raison, séparément ils étaient minables, ensemble ils étaient formidables.

Elle le senti bâiller contre se ventre, ils parleraient de ça demain matin pour le moment ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble et de dormir.

Elle le fît lever, lui enleva ses chaussures, son pantalon et sa chemise puis enleva sa propre robe. Elle l'aida ensuite à aller jusque dans la chambre, ou ils se couchèrent. Une fois allongés, il la prit dans ses bras et enfuit sa tête dans son cou.

« Formidable, formidable. Tu étais formidable, j'étais fort minable. Nous étions formidables » Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Comme un dernier argument pour la faire revenir.

« Tu es formidable aussi House. On est formidable. On le sera toujours tant qu'on est ensemble» Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sans son cou.

'On est formidable', la phrase était au présent remarqua House. Il la sera encore plus contre lui, si c'était possible. Ils allaient être tout les deux, comme avant et pour toujours cette fois House en était certain.

Ca n'allait pas être facile, il le savait. Mais Cuddy avait raison, tant qu'ils étaient tout les deux ils seraient toujours formidables.


End file.
